1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to beverage cartons, specifically to to drinking through the use of a telescopic floating straw already contained in the carton.
2. Description of Prior Art
Beverage cartons have been used for decades to contain milk, juices, and other beverages. Most people drink from cartons using straws (especially the 1 pint fruit juice cartons), but beverage cartons do not come with them requiring consumers to ask for them or many times buy them separately which is a tremendous inconvenience and time consuming process.
Furthermore, since the straws come in individual wraps the consumer is required to use his/her fingers to tear off the protective wrap and insert it in the carton. The process of touching the straw with fingers can create an unhealthy situation if one does not have a properly washed hand.
Therefore, to make this process simpler and more convenient many inventions were conceived and patented in this field:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,770,185 Reeves 11/06/73 4,244,474 Wise 1/13/81 3,542,278 Deaver 11/24/70 ______________________________________
Reeves U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,185 discloses a carton with a straw hole on the roof of the it in which, a straw is inserted through the hole in order to drink from it. His invention does not relate to cartons equipped with straws.
Wise U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,474 also discloses a carton with a straw hole similar to Reeves', therefore not relating to cartons equipped with straws.
Deaver U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,278 discloses a carton with a built-in straw. He uses a straw that is attached to the roof of the carton from the inside so that when the adhesive pull tab that covers the hole is detached the straw is extended out of the carton. His invention requires consumers to pull the straw, while the "Beverage Carton With Telescopic Floating Straw" only requires consumers to open the carton as usual and the floating straw will immediately come up to an ideal drinking position.